


Dean's

by beestiels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Sub Castiel, dom!Dean, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestiels/pseuds/beestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aside from exchanging gifts with their family and friends, Dean and Cas have a Christmas tree in their bedroom for the extremely risqué gifts they give to each other this year. One of Castiel's gifts to Dean is an especially pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's

**Author's Note:**

> Dom!Dean/sub!Cas Christmas fic originally posted to [my tumblr](http://beestiels.tumblr.com/post/69212141453/dean-and-cas-had-two-christmas-trees-in-their-home) during Christmas 2013. There are descriptions of toys and reference to BDSM is this fic, and a "fade to black" sex scene, but no actual explicit sex scenes.
> 
> Also contains ugly Christmas sweaters.

Dean and Cas had two Christmas trees in their home every year. There was the full-sized one in the living room, and under it went all the presents for their family and friends, as well as the presents that they could appropriately open in front of said family and friends.

The other was the smaller, thinner one in the corner of their bedroom. While it may not have been as large and elaborate as the one in the living room, which was more decorations than tree at this point, it was definitely their favorite of the two, due to the gifts sheltered under its dark green branches. These were the gifts meant to be opened only in front of each other, because, for example, Dean didn’t think Sam would exactly appreciate realizing that the red, rhinestone-encrusted band in one of the ring boxes underneath was definitely not meant for Cas’s finger, or that the wide pink collar with lace trim with a gold charm reading “Castiel” wasn’t for a high-maintenance dog named after his husband they were secretly hiding.  
Most of Dean’s excitement for these presents didn’t come from the anticipation of what Cas would buy for him, though Cas did buy him lovely gifts, like the dark brown, padded leather handcuffs last year, which Dean had broken in that very night when he tied him to bed to show him his thanks. Normally, the excitement came from what he would buy Cas, and planning on how to use those gifts on him. He never got tired of Cas’s wide smiles, sparkling eyes, and delighted demeanor with each new toy and accessory he would open.

However, this year there was one mysterious box that had him buzzing with anticipation. It was wrapped plainly, without a bow, quite a contrast to the other presents in shiny paper decked with ribbon. Even the tag was simple; it only read “For Dean.” It was the normalcy of it that had him excited, for some reason. From the wrapping, it looked like it could be one of Cas’s “normal” presents to him, perfectly acceptable to open at their family gathering; but it was under their bedroom tree, and his husband was too meticulous to mix up gifts, so it had to be something else.

Dean couldn’t figure out what it could possibly be, though he had a feeling it would be his favorite gift this year.

-

Late on Christmas Eve, that feeling was confirmed. They’d opened a small pile of gifts in their room, a select few amongst them, other than the pink lace collar and red cockring with rhinestones for Cas, were cherry flavored lube for Dean, a light blue vibrating plug for Cas, sheer, light blue lace panties with a satin bow and matching stockings for Cas, and a riding crop for Dean, complete with his initials engraved on the handle.

The last gift left to open was that small, plain box Dean had been wondering about for weeks. Cas slid it out from under the tree with a faint blush dusting his cheeks and a sheepish smile. Dean’s excitement only increased; Cas never felt shy about anything they did in the bedroom, so it had to be something good.

Dean opened the gift carefully and with a grin, but when he took the lid off the box, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. There was nothing sexual about this gift at all. It was just a plain, black leather bracelet, with a smooth, rectangular silver buckle fixated to it; something he could wear both casually or to a nice dinner. 

Cas peered up at him, shy smile still on his lips, as he began to explain in his low, rough timbre, “I know we keep what we do fairly contained to the bedroom…”

It was true. They weren’t ashamed of anything, and they had healthy communication, consent, and enthusiasm every step of the way, but they liked to keep it private, because this was something special, just for them. They had their wedding rings, and sometimes Cas’s neck was bruised high enough that a shirt collar couldn’t cover it, and that was enough. Once in a while they did something like go out with a small remote in Dean’s pocket and a thin, discreet vibrator in Cas, but never anything that anyone would be able to know about. They had tried to think of other ways that Cas could wear a sign that he was Dean’s in public without being overtly obvious, but they had never been able to think of anything, so the subject remained unresolved.

Cas’s voice broke Dean’s reverie, “But, I think I found a good solution to that ‘problem’ we’ve always talked about. Look on the inside of the bracelet, on the buckle.” His eyes twinkled with delight.

Dean unknitted his brows and peered on the inside of the bracelet, to find that it wasn’t quite as plain on the inside as the outside. While the front of the silver buckle may have been completely smooth, the inside was engraved with a single word: _Dean’s._

His green eyes went wide and he wondered how he could have wound up so damn lucky to have Cas.

"Now we have something I can wear out whenever you want me to; something everyone can see, but only we will really know about." Cas paused and took a breath, "I hope this is okay."

Dean looked up and saw that Cas’s blush had deepened. It must have been the newness of something like this that had gotten to him.

"Cas," he was smiling so wide it hurt, "this is more than okay, trust me. I love it."

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure. And if it’s alright with you, I’d like to put it on you right now, with that nice red cockring, maybe you wrap you up in one of these bows, and show you just how much I love it."

Cas was stripped and on the bed in record time.

-

At their family Christmas gathering the next day in and Sam and Jess’s new house, Cas could be found next to Dean, wearing a classic black leather bracelet with a plain silver charm peaking out from under one of his signature, purposely horrible holiday sweaters.


End file.
